


Bug Out

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Whumptober 2020: Prompt #09 - "Run"An open-ended, one-shot fic based on the prompt 'Run'.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Bug Out

Macy flings out her hand and the frail bubble of magic that hid Mel and herself from sight bursts. Even unconscious, Mel flinches weakly as droplets of the potion splash down on her face. Macy tightens her arms around her sister, willing her to hold on for just a bit longer.

“They’re here, Mel. It’s gonna be fine. You’ll see. You’re gonna be fine.”

Finally reaching the sisters’ hiding spot under an outcropping of boulders, Maggie and Harry drop to their knees to join them.

“Take her,” Macy whispers urgently while shifting her limp sister in her arms. “You have to take her and go, Harry.”

“Right. Come here and I’ll-”

“No. Harry, I have to stay.”

“Don’t be absurd. There are-”

“I have to _stay_ , Harry. We didn’t get the vanquishing done before that thing’s reinforcements got here. And I have to get it done before they can call anymore of them. If I don’t this whole forest will be overrun.”

Macy watches Harry’s eyes widen, no doubt at the thought of more of these insect like demons crawling out of the earth. He shakes his head and Macy knows what he’ll say next. But they’re both caught off guard when it’s Maggie that speaks up.

“I can stay with you!”

“No, Maggie…”

“It’s too dangerous for either of you. We need to orb you all-”

“Maggie, these aren’t anything close to human. They don’t have human minds. You’re powers won’t work on them. They-”

A cacophony of dissonant screeching rends the air and the sky darkens as dirt explodes into the air. A swarm of human sized insects, slim and winged, rise into the air. Macy crawls forward until she’s close enough to press Mel into the frozen Whitelighter’s arms.

“Mel needs your help, Harry. Please, Harry, take care of her.” Macy reaches out to Maggie, “You know I need to do this. Maggie, tell me you understand. You have to _go._ ” The youngest Charmed One nods and presses the marble she’d been clutching into Macy’s palm. Then Maggie wraps her arms around both Harry and the unconscious Mel and braces herself. 

Just before her eyes squeeze shut, Maggie sees the return marble sail past her where it must land not a few feet behind. She feels Macy’s power wrap around her entire body and in an instant she, Mel and Harry are lifted into the air and thrown through the portal. 

Their flight doesn’t go unnoticed swarm rises and turns. It rushes at the trio sailing through the air. Maggie feels the brush of a hairy foot against her leg just as her surrounding change from open air to underground bunker. The portal that snaps shut and the three crash into the concrete floor of the command center, the severed leg of the insect demon rattling as it too falls to the ground.

Maggie holds back a sob as she hears her sister moan in pain and their Whitelighter croak out in horror, “What has she done? _What has she done?!”_

-

Macy breathes out a single breath of relief as the portal closes with her family safe on the other side. Harry will take care of Mel and Maggie will take care of them both.

And with her goal fixed firmly in her mind, Macy rises from behind her rocky hiding place. Hands raised and power rising, Macy Vaughn steps out of the shadows to face the thousands of demons between herself and their doom.

“Fine,” she says quietly as she pushes off into a run. “Let’s go.”


End file.
